


The Swamp Stalker

by JassyK12



Series: The myths and legends of The X Files [1]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Agents Mulder and Scully go on the hunt for a monster that terrifies and attacks people in Arkansas...





	1. The Monster Files

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show The X Files, nor do I own the characters Special Agent Fox Mulder, Special Agent Dana Scully, AD Walter Skinner or Alex Krycek.The show and its characters belong to its creator Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox.

FBI Headquarters,  
J Edgar Hoover Building   
X Files Unit   
Tuesday 9am

“The Swamp Stalker,” Special Agent Fox Mulder announced triumphantly to his partner, Special Agent Dana Scully as she stepped into the X Files office that morning. She raised an eyebrow and took the file that Mulder was holding out to her as he sat on his desk.   
“The Swamp Stalker?” Scully repeated in a more skeptic tone of voice as she sat down to begin reading the file.   
“You better believe it,” Mulder told her eagerly. “It’s a Big Foot type monster that stalks the swamps of Arkansas. I was watching a documentary on it last night and so I figured we can go and chase this thing,” Mulder continued.   
“You want me to go all the way to Arkansas with you to find a monster that doesn’t exist?” Scully asked with a raised eyebrow. “Its not a myth, Scully,” Mulder answered. “There have been reports in that X File you’re holding of eye witnesses who say the monster is very vicious and attacks humans,” he told her.   
“What makes you so sure that it’s real?” Scully asked as she continued to read the file. “Just last week a local man found more tracks in the mud which are consistent with that to match the Swamp Stalker. I found him when I was researching the monster last night, and he said he can show us the minute we get to Arkansas,” Mulder explained.   
“I assume you want us to drive out there to find Big Foot and prove that it exists,” Scully said with a large amount of sarcasm in her voice. “Please Scully. I need you on this. Besides it’ll be fun. Wouldn’t you like to go on a hike around a swamp?” Mulder coaxed.   
“Up to my knees in swamp water? I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Scully replied. “Great. That’s the spirit,” Mulder said. His mind was too focused on the case to see that Scully was joking. “Grab your coat,” he said. “We leave for Arkansas in an Hour. I’ll pick you up after I grab some overnight things in my place,” Mulder said as he walked eagerly out the door. Scully sighed and followed him.  
She knew there was no stopping Mulder when he was focussed on something, due to the fact that he was very single minded. She locked the door to the office behind her and followed Mulder out of the building.


	2. By the Swamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully begin investigating the Swamp with their leader, local man and eyewitness Howard Gibb.

Arkansas, local Swamp,  
Wednesday, 9am

Agent Scully yawned as she left her hotel room in Arkansas the next morning. She and Mulder had spent all day yesterday driving and didn’t reach Arkansas till one o clock in the morning. They found a local motel to stay and checked themselves in. The local man that Mulder was in contact with allowed them to check in at that time of the morning. He seemed to be a friendly man and he said he’d show them round the Swamp first thing the following morning.   
So now Scully straightened her hair as she made her way to Mulder’s motel room which was next door to hers. She knocked on the door and Mulder answered on the fourth knock.   
“Hey Scully,” he said brightly as she straightened his coat. “Ready to go Swamp Stalker hunting?” he asked eagerly as he locked his door behind him.   
“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Scully replied with a resigned smile. “Good. Let’s go meet our man,” Mulder said, and they both walked together to the front of the motel building.   
* * *  
Around the Swamp,   
Arkansas,   
Wednesday 10am

“So I looked up and I saw the creature shuffle away,” Howard Gibb told the agents as he lead them round the Swamp later that morning. “Where exactly did you see it?” Mulder asked.   
Scully was more interested in the pretty scenery and pretended to be listening as she surveyed the landscape of pretty Arkansas. “Just about to the right of where you’re standing. Through those trees there,” Howard replied as he pointed in the direction behind Mulder. “You said you found foot prints in the mud. Would they start there?” Mulder asked.   
Howard nodded. “Yes. There’s once just here,” Howard told him as he lead the way to the edge of the Swamp and kneeled down to show the agents who crouched down next to him as they studied the print.   
“What do you make of that, Scully?” Mulder asked. Howard looked at the young lady next to him. “I’m not making it up and I didn’t make it,” he protested. Scully looked at the ‘foot print’. She did suspect that the old man had made it, perhaps as a hoax or just to get attention. But he had been nice to them and she didn’t want to be rude to him.   
“Well a big creature could have made it,” she said thoughtfully as she traced the print with a finger. “You didn’t take a picture of it by any chance did you?” Scully asked, to which he replied, “Er, no, unfortunately,” which lead Scully to give Mulder a skeptics look. “Well okay, I propose this. Before we go home why don’t we stake out the Swamp tonight?” Mulder asked.   
“Yes, okay,” Howard agreed. “If you need a hand I’ll be in the motel,” Howard said, sensing this was time for him to go. Mulder and Scully shook hands with him and thanked him before he left.   
“A stake out? Really Mulder? This prints a fake,” Scully argued a little tiredly. “How can you tell?” Mulder asked as he crouched down to study the print again. “Come on Mulder. It has three toes when we all know primates have five,” Scully argued. Mulder sighed.   
“At any rate I say we stake out the Swamp for the rest of today, if we find nothing we’ll go home first thing tomorrow, is that okay?” Mulder asked. Scully nodded. “Deal,” she said as she and Mulder shook hands before making their way to Mulder’s car which was parked in the parking lot by the Swamp.


	3. On the trail...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Mulder has a close encounter with something...

Same day, 5pm

Special Agent Fox Mulder sat in his car a few hours later, still keeping an eye out for the Swamp Stalker. Feeling restless, Scully had gone to get them both a cup of coffee from the motel while Mulder opted to continue the watch. He yawned and stretched as he surveyed the landscape. Nothing had happened that day, despite Howard telling him he spotted the creature in the early evening light.   
Mulder picked up his binoculars and focused on the trees where Howard had seen the creature.   
Just as he was about to put the binoculars down, Mulder heard a rustle in the bushes and trees, in exactly the same spot where Howard had seen the creature.   
Excitedly but slowly and carefully, Mulder opened the car door and stepped out of his vehicle with his gun pointed in front of him. The spot where the rustling continued was about 50 yards in front of him, so he made his way slowly and quietly. Remembering Scully had asked about a photo, Mulder switched his phone on so he could capture any evidence.   
Just as he stepped to the edge of the trees, Mulder saw nothing at first, but then, he started to slowly make out a faint shadow of a large creature. By the time he could react, the creature, still in the darkness of the trees, grunted as it swiped the gun from Mulder’s hand and began to grab Mulder’s ankle, causing him to fall onto his front and he scratched madly at the mud, trying to stop himself from letting the creature drag him further into the woods.   
Just as he was about to give up hope, he heard a gun shot, and looked up to see Scully standing a few yards in front of him as she aimed the gun at the creature. The creature shrieked and let go of Mulder before the trees behind him rustled again and once more the woods were still and quiet.   
“Mulder,” Scully said in concern as she rushed over to him. She crouched down on the floor and helped him up, before checking him over for any injuries. “Are you hurt? How do you feel?” Scully asked in concern. Mulder stood up and rubbed his neck. “I think I got a couple of bruises, but apart from that I’m okay,” he told her and Scully nodded before placing a hand on his shoulder. “Come on Mulder. All I saw was a shadow. I think that Howard’s playing games with us. Let’s talk it over in the car okay?” Scully asked him as she lead him carefully back to their vehicle.


	4. What they saw...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agents Mulder and Scully discuss with Howard about what they saw...

Agent Scully opened the motel room door for Mulder and followed him into his room. They were just about to discuss what they had seen when there was another knock on the door.  
Scully went to answer it and saw Howard standing there in concern. “Are you two okay?” he asked. “Only I heard a gun shot,” he said. “We’re fine, thank you Mr Gibb,” Scully replied as she let him in. “So what did you guys see?” Howard asked in interest and fear.   
Scully and Mulder looked at each other. “Well, it was hard to make out,” Scully began, but that just made Howard shake his head. “No, you had to have seen something to let your gun go off like that. What did you see?” Howard pressed. “Am I in danger from that thing? People round here need to know,” Howard pointed out.   
“I saw a silhouette and it grunted as it knocked the gun out of my hand pretty hard. Can you see these marks?” Mulder asked him as he showed the old man his right hand who raised his eyebrows as he examined the hand. “Yep, those are the marks of the creatures hand that I saw,” he said before letting Scully put bandages on them. “Really? Wait, Scully, just need to get evidence,” Mulder said and got his phone out of his pocket and taking a picture of the marks as Scully rolled her eyes. “So what are you guys going to do about it?” Howard asked. “Our people need protection from that thing,” he added as Scully finally put bandages on Mulder’s hand.   
“We’ll head back to the Bureau first thing tomorrow and when we get there we’ll report it to our boss first thing, then we’ll let you know,” Scully said, trying to be helpful and to reassure the old man. But deep down she knew their ‘evidence’ will just be filed away and placed in the dusty old X File cabinet.   
Howard nodded. “Okay, well, thank you for investigating. I’ll see you tomorrow as you check out. Hope your hand heals quickly, Agent Mulder,” he said, and Mulder nodded before they shook hands with Mulder’s left hand and then Scully shook hands with him too. “Have a good night,” Howard said before leaving.   
Scully closed the door behind him and smiled at Mulder, relieved he was okay. “Relax now Mulder, we’ll talk about what we saw in the car tomorrow on the way home okay?” she asked. Mulder nodded and smiled at her before lying down on his bed.   
“Good night Scully. Thanks for rescuing me,” he said. Scully smiled. “No problem,” she said, before leaving Mulder alone in his room for the night.


	5. The Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully argue on the drive home about what they saw and what to do next...

On route to Washington DC  
Thursday, 7am 

“I know what I saw and felt, Scully,” Mulder protested as the two agents began the long drive back to DC early the next morning. Scully drove as Mulder’s hand was still sore so she offered to drive them the whole way back.   
“Which was what, Mulder?” Scully asked. “You’ve given me no evidence, and for all we know your hand might have been injured by someone in a monster suit taking advantage of us visitors,” she argued back.   
Mulder held up his hand defiantly. “A local did this? Then we would have arrested them by now. Besides, it was a real monsters hand that hurt mine- I can still feel it’s flesh as it touched mine. All scaly and ropey, much like an alligators,” Mulder told her.   
“Is that what you’re gonna tell Skinner when we get back to DC? An alligator like creature attacked you?” Scully asked. Mulder sighed. “I’ll tell him something,” he said as he looked out the window, trying to think about what to say.   
Scully saw he was trying to think, so she began asking him more gently, “How are we going to protect Howard? You know as well as I do that all those photos you took of your hand will just end up in a file, and we’d be unable to protect him or his community from that thing,” Scully said. “I’ve thought about that Scully,” Mulder replied, “and I honestly don’t know how we’re going to protect him. All I know is, that we need more time in that Swamp to catch whatever is terrorising the locals,” he said.  
Scully nodded. “But we both know Skinner wouldn’t allow it. Not with the low amount of evidence that’s been taken over the years,” she mused. Mulder nodded and they continued the drive home in deep thought.


	6. The conclusion...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully tell Skinner what they saw...

FBI Headquarters  
J Edgar Hoover Building  
Office of AD Skinner  
Friday, 10am

“Agent Mulder, am I to understand that you drive Agent Scully all the way to Arkansas to chase a shadow?” AD Skinner asked the younger agent, who sat in front of him. Agent Scully sat next to Mulder, looking equally worried.   
“Yes Sir that is correct,” Mulder replied as he rubbed his hand. The bandage was off but there was still some bruises. “I know how it sounds Sir but I did feel a large hand grab my ankle and pushed me with great force onto the ground. Agent Scully saw something that she reacted to as well as it made her shoot it,” Mulder explained.   
“What did you see, Agent Scully?” Skinner asked. Scully thought for a moment. “It is hard to say Sir. But as Mulder said I did react to something, and what I saw was a large shadow in the woods that was much taller than the average man and had a large build with huge arms as it shuffled around after attacking Mulder. I aimed and shot it in its shoulder and it left the scene before I went to Agent Mulder’s aide,” Scully told him.   
“What do you believe you saw, Agent Scully?” Skinner asked as he closed the file. “I believe I saw a being to be taller and stronger than a man that was covered in the woods,” Scully said.   
Skinner raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment before finally saying, “Okay Agents. I want your report on this first thing Monday morning. You may go,” he said. As they stood up to go, Agent Scully decided to ask Skinner one more thing. “Sir?” she asked.   
“Yes Agent Scully,” Skinner replied. “Well I was just wondering, how are going to protect the people who live near the Swamp from that being I saw?” she asked.   
“Agent Scully, that will be my decision once I’ve read your report that you and Mulder would submit on Monday. I will see you then,” he told her, and Scully nodded in resignation. “Yes Sir,” she said before Mulder lead her out of the office.   
As soon as they left, the door to the back of Skinner’s office opened, and Alex Krycek walked in. Without a word, he took the file that Mulder and Scully had just given Skinner, smirked at Skinner before going, leaving Skinner glaring at him hardly. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this story and thank you so much if you left a kudos!


End file.
